Seeking Answers in the Wrong Way
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Lifeline Protofire Depth has returned to Cubicron after some time top side. He is currently prowling around the local medics digs, almost like he is casing the joint. Lifeline is there as usual, the bay door open as the clinic is currently open for business but not particularly busy. The medic herself is sitting at the worktable in the clinic, keeping busy trying to refurbish some used parts to press them back into service. Depth finishes his examination of the exterior, then walks in through that open bay door. Hands go to hips as he watches her with intense yellow optics. "Good cycle." he gruffs in greeting. Lifeline turns to look at the new arrival, setting down the partially disassembly actuator to stand. "Greetings. Are you in need of assistance?" Depth hmms softly to the question. "Well.. that depends on how willing you are to give me some information." he replies. Lifeline narrows her optics at that. "Are you in need of /medical/ assistance? Depth chuckles, letting his hands slide of his hips. "Oh no, I'm good." he assures, "But I do need assistance in the way of information." Lifeline hmphs faintly. "This is a clinic, not a library. If you need repairs I can help. Otherwise, you're wasting my time." Depth cocks his head a bit to that comment, "Eh heh. Your libraries are woefully missing a key bit of information that I'm seeking. Seeing you are a medic, I figured you may be able to provide it." Lifeline turns to walk back to her workbench. "Not likely. Now good day, I have work to do." Depth hmms softly, moving further rather than retreating. "I will find out, one way or another. You can take the easy way, or I can take it the hard way." he notes. Lifeline looks at Depth warily. "Get out. Or I'll call the militia to MAKE you leave." Depth keeps coming toward her, like a predator stalking his prey. "Your so called militia won't do jack to me, sweetness. One last chance, you can talk to me willingly or I get inside your head." Lifeline snaps off a quick radio transmission to the local militia, picking up a laser scalpel very deliberately. She knows that this guy turns into a mercury-like liquid, but even mercury reacts to ionized plasma. "Don't you DARE." Depth chuckles. "Have it your way then." he says, melting down into a liquid puddle of metal. Flowing his way toward her like quicksilver. Plasma or not, here he comes! Lifeline throws her laser scalpel down into the puddle but doesn't wait to see the result, stepping away quickly and heading for a canister that rarely ever sees use. She hefts it and cracks the valve at the same time, then starts pouring a steaming-cold stream of liquid nitrogen at the quicksilver intruder. Depth doesn't seem to show any sort of pain as the plasma contacts him, the puddle flowing past it, intent on climbing up on the medic's leg even as she starts to pour liquid nitrogen upon him. "Seriously?" he asks. The militia begin arriving, standing in the bay door as they peer inside. "What's going on here?" one demands Lifeline says, "Get this ... THING off of me!" Wait. He's trying to get DATA from her? Fine. Be that way. She sticks her hand in the quicksilver and starts dumping EVERY SINGLE SCRAP of medical knowledge she's collected since she was first activated. Zero personal data about anyone she's ever repaired, but everything else. All at once. Enough to overload any normal Cybertronians neural net." Depth pauses as she sticks her hand into him, hmming as the data flows into him. He sorts through it, trying to find what he was looking for... then there it is.. he chuckles. "See.. it was just that easy." he gruffs, then flows away from her toward the militia. "Later electrogators." he taunts. The militia though open fire the moment he's out of the medics building, nothing affects the liquid metal puddle though as he laughs tauntingly. ---- Depth walks out of Cubicron to mentally digest the information he just got off of Lifeline. The medical knowledge will come in handy. Protofire is sitting, in his clerical robes as he watches the world go by, watching folk go this way and that, apparently in his own little world Depth changes forms, right in front of Protofire, just for the shock factor.. the form of choice, a elegant i-bex. Protofire blinks in surprise, starting as he notices this. his optics flicker as he stares now more intently at Depth, searching within himself as he studied the man, now immobile like a shocked petro rabbit Depth's i-bex optics are intensely yellow as he peers toward the mech, having expected something better than just to stare at him. "Hmph." he mutters, shifting back to robot mode. Protofire smirks a little bit "You surprised me a bit. I just don’t show it easily." he remarks simply. Depth glances over the robes, gesturing vaguely at them, "Didn't know you folks wore clothing." he comments, "So consider us even." "Indeed. I wear these mostly for a symbol of who I am, more than for comfort or insulation" notes the priest, looking down upon them "Come, sit with me please. What brings you this way?" Depth cocks his head to that, "And what is the symbology if I may ask?" he inquires. Then a chuckle, "Oh wouldn't you like to know." "It merely tells people I am a mech of the Temple of Primus. And yes I would." he smiles "After all, I am telling you of myself. Depth hmms softly, "Temple of Primus. Sounds religious. Name is Depth." he offers his hand to Protofire, "I am not of this world." "Of course it is." replies the priest "Ah, I am Flare. A pleasure "he offers a glowing hand back. Depth's optics take on this one narrowed one wide look, like he's peering at you, "Glowing hand, nice trick." his grip is very firm. Protofire returns the firm grip, his hand a bit warm as he chortles "Yes. I know a little slight of hand. You need the way to entertain when you're meditating." he remarks with a smile. Depth hmms to the returned grip, then retracts his hand, taking the offered seat next to the mech. "So not glowing with power of your God huh? A pity. That would have been cool." "Sometimes I do. If you want the 'excuse' is that when he had me learn to do that so that I might glow with his power." notes the priest. Depth nods a bit to that, leaning close to peer at the mech. He sniffs, "Hmm." then leans back, "You been with a femme.. I can smell it." Protofire blinks and peers at Depth curiously "Yes, I have. What of it? " he asks, raising an eye brow suspiciously Depth heh heh hehs, rubbing his hands against each other. "The medic had a lot of knowledge, but that.. eluded me. Maybe I can get the information off of you." he murmurs. Protofire smirks a little bit "Ah, you've met Lifeline? I'm surprised you're in one piece. Okay. What knowledge?" Depth allows his hand and arm to melt into a flowing blob, "Hard to kill me or harm me, Flame.. if that's your real name." he chuckles, leaning close again, "Oh just how you all.. do it." "Do what? " asks the priest, his glow oddly gone. his skin did not even look shiny anymore Protofire says, "and its FLARE" Depth chuckles, "Do it.. the horizontal tango... the bump and grind... " he leers a bit, "You know... what a femme and a mech do when the want to express physical intimacy." Protofire stares at Depth, for a moment confused. Then he OHS! and nods "I see. Intimacy. Well, I do not think we 'do it' as organics do if that is what you're hoping to find out." he notes. Depth's blob of a arm extends toward your head, "I wasn't asking you how organics do it, I've seen enough organics doing it to know how it’s done. I want how you all do it. You can give that to me freely, or I can take it from you." Protofire froze as he eyed the blob, his body starting to glow bright white, becoming hot "WE do not do it." he states "We enjoy each other's companionship by holding ourselves close and merely enjoying the presence and peace." Depth isn't dissuaded by the glow or his words, "Liar. You do something other than that.. you just don't want to voice it." Protofire states "There is the ritual Bonding method, however that is not the same as copulation. If you mean 'reproduce' there are several methods." his glow continues, almost crackling. Depth's extension stops just shy of your optic, "I'll take anything you got." he murmurs. Protofire stares at the extension, as though daring it to try and touch his electrified skin. He stared the mech down. "You can take two laser cores, hold them near each other and they partial merge, then split, and they may form a third one. that is the most basic way." Depth nods to that, "Go on." Protofire tilts his head 'What else is there to it?" he asks Depth hehs, "You said several methods, that was one." Protofire ahhs! Protofire says, "well, the other more menial method is they both plan out and build the child manually and then imbibe it with a spark from a Matrix or Creation Factory." Depth peers, leaning closer. That section of his liquidized arm making a question mark design, just without the dot on the bottom. "I'd think the other way would be more pleasurable, yes? To connect to another on a level that only my kind has really experienced." Protofire nods "Yes, however in recent years, it is harder to find those skilled enough to do it without killing either mech." Depth Hmms softly, then aroos, "Wait.. either mech? You mean you guys can do it with someone of the same gender? Heh, kinky race you got." Protofire smirks "Hardly so. Genders are applied to us mostly by others and by our build of design. Bodies mean a lot less to us when we can be rebuilt at will." Depth nods slowly, "Right. Makes sense." his arm reforms to a solid mass again. "Though it does pose a problem for me." Protofire says, "In what way?" You say, "No laser core." Protofire ahhs and nods "Yes, that would cause a problem. But why would you wish to do such a thing? Depth's optics and face visibly soften, "Because oh religious one, a mech cannot live on just the sustenance he feeds himself with.. he needs a reason to live, a purpose, and someone to be with... I have lived a very long time and I have not had this last thing... sure I've done it with more femmes than I'd care to confess to.. but to have that connection you speak of.. that is what I truly desire." Protofire nods "And there are none of your own kind left?" he asks softly Depth glances up at the sky, "As far as I know, just me, Shadow and Magmorta.. and I lost touch with them the moment I stepped into that life pod and crashed here. So yes, really none of my own kind. Thanks to that planet muncher." Protofire tenses at that "... Planet Muncher." he states, his 'glow' suddenly out like a snuffed candle Depth mm hmms, "Yep. Watched it just drift over to my planet from the prison planet we were on trying to quell a riot, then just eat it." Depth continues, "Then it turned toward that prison planet so we got the **** outta there." Protofire shivers "I think I know the one you mean. " he states softly to the mech, his skin having gone black Depth notices that change, "You don't look too well there." Protofire smiles a little bit weakly "An instinctive reaction a lot of older mechs have to the thought of the... planet muncher. Depth nods his head, "I understand." he offers. "So what do I do.. any thoughts?" Protofire tilts his head as he lowers his chin to think. You say, "Mind you I have no solid parts unless I make it so. All my race is liquid metal shape shifters. We don't possess any sort of energy based device that would pass for a laser core." Protofire nods "The laser core holds the 'spirit' of the Transformer. Do you have one of those?" Depth hmms, looking thoughtful, "I suppose so. But we don't connect on that sort of level. We just melt into puddles and just.. mix.." he shrugs helplessly. "It's sort of hard to explain it." Protofire tilts his head 'how would your species have such a bond?" You say, "Like I said we mix. Liquid stirring and combining with liquid.. you don't know where you start and end any more than your partner starts and ends. It’s pretty ****ing intense too." Protofire nods "I imagine." he states, a little unnerved by this finally. "Hmm." Depth nods, "If you got that connection with a femme, then you don't need to imagine it. It is bigger than both of you, it encompasses you, it possesses you, it literally makes you one organism for a brief, but oh so pleasurable moment that you thank the maker that created you for giving you that gift." Protofire smiles a little bit, softly as he relaxes "I know then, what you mean." Depth inclines his head, "I just don't know how to make that work with ..." he drifts off and shakes his head, "No fool like an old fool. I have to be dreaming in fantasy land to think it would even work out. But ****** I want to try." Protofire chuckles softly "So long as you remember not to betray the lady, maybe we might find a way someday." Depth nods to those words, "I wouldn't do that.. betrayal is something so utterly and disgustingly bad that even someone with my moral compass shudders at the thought." Protofire tilts his head a little "That is good." he states simply, standing with difficulty "Alas, I must leave you now." Depth rises as well, so fluid it is scary. "Thanks for the talk. I appreciate it." Protofire bows his head 'Indeed. Watch your back." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP